


Asexual Love is LOVE

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, asexual!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is asexual. <br/>Feferi isn't. <br/>Yet Feferi respects her and loves her with her everything.<br/>They love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asexual Love is LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> This has an ASEXUAL!Reader in it.   
> If that's not your cup of tea then go back.

**THE READER IN THIS STORY IS ASEXUAL. DON’T LIKE? THEN LEAVE NOW.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Feferi have been a couple for a really long time. And at first you thought your relationship together wouldn’t last. What with you being an asexual and her being a sexual. For most sexual people it would be an immediate deal breaker if there was going to be no sexual connection to or in a relationship. But Feferi said she was red for you and she didn’t want something as trivial as pailing (or a lack of it) to come between you both being together. And you’re not afraid to admit that you were scared to try dating a sexual in the beginning. You didn’t want to get emotionally attached to someone only for them to break it off because they couldn’t go without sex.

But Feferi really proved you wrong. She was everything you could hope for in a girlfriend~! She was sweet, loving, and compassionate. She understood that you very well  _could_  have sex and feel pleasure but you were just perfectly happy without it. That you didn't  _need_  it. And she never once tried to pressure you into ‘just giving it a shot’ or told you that 'you might like it if you tried it’. Not like the last person you dated. Who thought you just needed to give sex a shot for you to stop being asexual. You broke up with them later that same day. You’d have broken up with them right after that stupidity spewed from their mouth but you tried to be calm and educate them a bit with how asexuality actually worked. And when they still proved to be an asshole who thought they knew more about your sexuality than you did you ended it. You didn’t need that kind of toxicity in a relationship.

But you’re getting off track. Back to your sea dweller girlfriend. Or as she says it, 'gillfrond’. Her goofy sea puns are part of the reason you fell for her. That and her bubbly personality. And she was the best person to cuddle with. And there seemed to be no end of the fun you two had together. You both went on the best dates and she even taught you how to swim so you two could play in the water together without fear of you drowning. But that’s not to say your relationship was all sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes you guys argued and fought just like all couples. And when you think back on those times you often can’t even recall what you were both fighting about. Probably just trivial stuff that wasn’t even important.

And other times you get onto her about how she leaves her trident and wet clothes in the oddest places and you either step on them or they mildew. You’ve even come home to find the tub filled with strange undersea life. After the tenth time it tends to gets annoying. Especially when you want a bath but can’t take one because the tub is full of cuttlefish. Though sometimes the problem lies with you. When you’re being visited by your 'monthly visitor’ Feferi’s personality seemed overly obnoxious and you don’t want her or anyone else touching you. But the sea dweller knew your short temper and mood swings were just your unbalanced hormones. So she tried to give you your space and do nice things for you.

But luckily your time of the month wasn’t any time soon. It would have spoiled the date you and Feferi had planned for today. While she was getting ready for work she said she wanted to take you somewhere fancy and romantic. You told her she didn’t have to take you anywhere ritzy for it to be a good date. You were fine with a burger and fries. But you blushed when you remembered how she said she liked to spoil you every now and again because you were worth it. Plus she remarked that she was a princess, she was allowed to spoil her lover. She said she’d pick you up after she got off of work and for you to be dressed in your prettiest outfit. You assured her you’d be ready and then kissed her goodbye.

And right now you were blow drying your wet hair. You’d already picked out your outfit and laid it out on the bed so you could put it on after your shower. Once your hair was dry you put it up it in a cute little style you’d seen in a fashion magazine. Then you put on your usual make up before looking through your jewelry box for something to go with your outfit. You settled on a pearl necklace and a set of matching pearl earrings Feferi had given you for your one year anniversary. After that you slipped into your classy outfit and then toed on your modest heels. You perked up when you heard the front door click open and Feferi call out, “(_ _ _)! I’m home! Are you ready to go?”

“I’m in the bedroom! Hold on I’m coming~” You brush your fingers over your hair to make sure it’s still in its style, then you straighten your necklace and pat down the front of your outfit to get rid of any wrinkles that might have appeared. Then you took a deep breath and released it with a sigh. You then grabbed your pearl clasp clutch and make your way to the living room. There standing in the quiet room was your wonderful matesprit. She was checking something on her phone and hadn’t noticed you yet. Your breath caught at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful in her blue and green sundress. She looked so cute with her fuchsia cardigan and matching fuchsia high heels. And the gold accessories she had on just completed the look.

You sighed happily and Feferi looked up at you from her phone. She smiled and blushed pink when she saw you. She thought you were the most beautiful creature she’d ever seen. And that was saying a lot. She’d seen all manner of creature in her life. From sea life to trolls to humans and cherubs. Yet you stood out among the rest. With your gorgeous smile and infectious laugh. Seeing all of those things everyday was bliss for the sea dwelling troll. And thinking about how wonderful you were made what Feferi’s mind was on a lot clearer. She knew what she was going to do now. Tonight was the night.

“Come on (_ _ _)~ Our reservation won’t wait~!” The bubbly troll looped her arm with yours and you both left and locked the door behind you. The drive to the restaurant was a chatty affair. You and Feferi talked about all sorts of things. Your days, the weather, what shows were airing new episodes soon, your friends. Everything. But when you arrived you both got out and Feferi handed the valet your keys before going in.

You were both greeted by the maitre d who stood behind his polished wooden stand. You gave him your reservation and soon you and your matesprit were being ushered to a quiet, and semi secluded, booth near the back. You sat and the waitress handed you your menus and took your drink orders before leaving to give you both time to decide on what to get. You and Feferi giggled over how stuffy your waiter seemed before quieting down when he returned with drinks. After writing down your order the waiter was off again.

Once alone you and Feferi blushed. You’d both just realized exactly how romantic the setting around you was. The lighting was a low and there were candles lit on the table to add ambiance. Plus it was relatively quiet. The only sound being the occasional whispered conversation from the other tables and the vague cooking sounds coming from the kitchen staff. It felt like their first date all over again. You giggled suddenly as you remembered that night. Feferi gave you a curious look and asked you what was funny. You told her you remembered their awkward first date.

The young heiress blushed hard as she too remembered it. How awkward she felt all that time ago. And how she got so nervous she’d spilled her drink all over the table. And thankfully (_ _ _) didn’t think she was a dork, she just giggled and helped her clean the mess up. But they still had to be moved to a new table as the staff cleaned up the old one. But their reminiscing was interrupted when the waiter returned with their food. So their very first date was briefly forgotten as they dug into the delicious meal. But half way through the meal Feferi started to look a bit nervous. You began to get worried and asked the troll if she were okay. She gulped and let out a shaky sigh before she stood up from the table.

You were beginning to get really concerned and wanted to know if she was feeling okay but your throat closed up when Feferi suddenly got down on one knee. She reached into her purse and pulled out a velvet box and cracked it open. You gasped when you saw the gorgeous ring that lay nestled in the silk folds. It was a gold band with a large diamond in the center that was surrounded by perfectly round pearls. And on the band itself were little fuchsia diamonds. You felt tears spring to your eyes and choked up when the troll asked you,

“(_ _ _) will you human marry me? I promise to love you forever and always treat you as you should be treated. As the Empress of my heart.” You choked on a sob when you opened your mouth so you furiously nodded and tackled her into a hug. She laughed and hugged and kissed you while everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered for the newly engaged couple.

“I- *sniff* I love you Feferi!”

“I love you too (_ _ _)~”


End file.
